The present invention relates to an improved method and product for creating fiber reinforced and/or filled thermoplastic and/or thermosetting resin systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such resin systems which are usable in higher temperature applications.
Glass fiber reinforced resin systems are widely used today for everything from boat hulls, automobile bodies, toys, sliding boards and the like.